Voice analysis is a rapidly growing field, especially due the latest technological progress. Computer power for analysis of data is constantly rising, and in addition, any mobile device these days may act as a recording mean for audio data. Many calls application now go through electronic devices enabling them to store the voice data for future analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,917,366 (refers hereinafter as 366') discloses means and method for determining an emotional state of an individual using voice analysis. However, 366' fails to disclose voice analysis of a group of people and receiving an indication of emotional trends in the world.
There is therefore a long unmet need for means and method for understanding emotional trends of a large group of people.